wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
Engineering is a primary crafting profession that can create as many useful and amazing items as it can create junk. Engineers can create helpful items for generally all classes to be used in PVE or PVP. To counterbalance this usefulness, most items crafted by engineering require engineering skill to use, and many of these items come with a chance for unexpected backfires with often hilarious results. Hunters in particular see much use for engineered guns, bullets, arrows, and scopes. The most notable of the Engineering Profession Recipes, known from now on as Schematics, are the , and the . The latter of which can be sold for quite a large sum of money, and the former two are a must for longer raids. As of patch 2.2 Engineering is an open profession with items useful for many classes, most notably Hunters, Rogues, Mages, Priests, Paladins, and Warlocks. For the Alliance faction: Gnomes benefit from a +15 Racial Bonus to their Engineering skill. Companion Skills By far the best option for your second Primary skill is Mining. The vast majority of the materials you need for Engineering recipes are acquired through mining. The only other profession that might be mildly beneficial is Skinning, since a small number of engineering recipes use leather. If you wanted a pure cash generating skill you could go with Herbalism, although it will be of no use to you as an Engineer. None of the other professions are even worth discussing since they have no value to Engineering as a craft, or to you as a money maker. Note: If you have an Alt with the Mining profession (such as a blacksmith, and that character can pass materials to your engineer, then the jewelcrafting profession would be a good secondary profession. This is primarily because most engineering items only require skill in engineering and are not level dependent and the engineering skill can be rapidly advanced by making blasting powder, dynamite, and bombs for personal use. Thus, low-level characters can equip themselves with powerful engineering gear, making leveling faster and easier. This also gives such engineers a distinct advantage in low level battlegrounds (such as Warsong Gulch) as they will be far better equipment than comparable non-engineers. Jewelcrafting can then be used with the same basic materials to craft early rings, amulets, and trinkets - making the character with this combination even more powerful. Draenei and Blood Elves have the advantage of starting in an area where both of these skills can be readily trained. Taurens, Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes may need an escort to get to the transports needed to make the trip. All other races can fairly readily make the trip to the necessary cities for jewelcrafting training without much risk. Schematics Schematics are learned mostly via trainers all over Azeroth and Outland, but more recipes can be taught by schematics sold by vendors than any other profession. A large amount of these recipes can be found near Shattrath or from assorted Consortium vendors. Specialization Engineering, like Tailoring and Blacksmithing, has the opportunity to specialize in one field or another. Engineering has the option at skill level 200 to specialize in Gnomish or Goblin Engineering. The main difference between both sides is the location of their respective teleporters and the ability of their trinkets. Some items require a specific specialization to use, while other items are crafted by one specialization but are usable by any engineer. Fortunately, most recipes that are crafted by one Specialization can be worn by both, namely . Specialization recipe comparison For more information read the respective pages for Gnomish and Goblin Engineering. All in all, both Engineering disciplines are useful and fun. Some believe various Engineering gadgets, such as the or , are excellent for use in PvP given their crowd control potential and stamina boost. That being said, many people don't take Engineering until they reach max level and have ample gold saved because of the fairly steep expense involved in leveling it. History in the World of Warcraft Patch 2.1 In Patch 2.1.0 came a major overhaul to the Engineering Profession to increase the usefulness of the profession. Among other changes, Blizzard created 11 Epic Helm Schematics, , and an Epic Gun - . These Schematics are available from faction Grand Master Engineering Trainers. Engineering skill 350 is not the only pre-requisite: Depending on your class you may craft some (but not all) of these goggles. For example a Paladin can make all 3 plate options but none of the cloth, leather or mail ones. However below is a listing of Epic Head items that can be created at 350 Engineering skill between the classes: # - Plate - Tanking Warriors/Paladins # - Plate - Healing Paladins # - Plate - Retribution Paladins/DPS Warriors # - Mail - Restoration Shamans # - Mail - Hunters/Enhancement Shamans # - Mail - Elemental Shamans # - Leather - Balance Druids # - Leather - Restoration Druids # - Leather - Rogues/Feral-Cat Form Druids # - Cloth - Healing Priests # - Cloth - Mages/Warlocks/Shadow Priests With these adjustments, the Profession was reborn into an attractive alternative since all 11 helms are comparable to Tier 5. Patch 2.3 Some notable changes in Patch 2.3.0 include: * Potions injectors (Healing, Mana) no longer require Engineering skill to use, making them somewhat more salable. * A number of miscellaneous new recipes were introduced: ** Flying Machine mounts were added. Engineering skill is required for them to be used. ** and , which make 5 charge devices that create stacks of arrows or bullets (respectively). ** , much like the , but allowing cheaper repairs. Source and full notes: http://www.wowwiki.com/Patch_2.3#Professions Patch 2.4 As of Patch 2.4.0 every epic helm schematic added in 2.1 may now benefit from upgrades. The engineering schematics drop from Sunwell Plateau trash mobs and do not BoP. Additionally all Patch 2.1.0 epic helm Schematics now require level 62. The Schematics require 375 to learn. Below is a listing of the items that can be equipped with 350 Engineering skill at level 70: # → ( ) # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → Wrath of the Lich King The big Engineering news in WotLK is obviously the Motorcycle. While very expensive, they are very cool. Additionally, there are new and interesting devices, and some neat new features. There are new Engineer-only Trinkets: * Noise Machine * Sonic Booster * Gnomish Lightning Generator (Gnomish Engineering) There are also several Engineer-only enchants: Gloves: * 340 haste for 8 seconds every 2 minutes: Hyperspeed Accelerators * ~1000 fire damage once per minute: Hand-Mounted Pyro Rocket Belt: * 3 sec CC on mechanical mobs, and a bizarre ranged aoe damage remote control: Personal Electromagnetic Pulse Generator * Gas cloud detection: Belt-Clipped Spynoculars Cloak: * Parachute effect once per minute: Flexweave Underlay Boots: * 5 sec speed boost every 5 minutes: Nitro Boosts In Warcraft RPG Engineers in Warcraft *Tinker *Steam warrior *Sapper *Bombardier *Techslayer *Techno mage See also *Mining *Professions Engineering guides * Engineering guide - what you always wanted to know about engineering but couldn't find anywhere convenient. * another General Engineering Guide * Engineering quests * The Complete Engineer - guide to acquiring Engineering recipes *Making money with engineering External links *Blizzard's page on Engineering **Blizzard's Profession Forum *Engineering Powerleveling Guide 1-300 **Engineering Powerleveling Guide 300-375 References Category:Engineering Category:RPG professions